You're All Real?
by KiroLyNn
Summary: Going to Japan for a relaxing vacation with my best friend is not as relaxing as I thought. After we arrived, imagine our surprise when we found out that our favourite manga turned anime 'Kuroko no Baskue' is based off real people and they overheard our conversation on them! And the worst part now is that they keep appearing everywhere we go!
1. Character Infomation

Name: Wang Qiu (Summer King In chinese) pronounce as Wang Chu

Nickname: Kiro

Age: 18

Birthday: 30 December (Capricorn)

Appearance: Curly Black Hair, Hazel Eyes, C cup, Curvy Body, Tan skin

Height: 153cm / 5ft

* * *

Name: Hua Jia (Flower House in chinese) pronounce as Hu-ah Ja

Nickname: Kimi

Age: 18

Birthday: 16 August (Leo)

Appearance: Straight Black Hair, Light Brown Eyes, C cup, Toned body, Dark tan

skin

Height: 165cm / 5ft 5


	2. Worst 8 Hours Of My Life!

-Qiu / Kiro's Pov-

Arh, after 8 hours of torturing flight we finally reach Tokyo airport.

"Man, that was the worst 8 hours of my life!"

Jia said and I nodded in agreement while waiting for our luggage to be put on the rotating belt.

"But we're in Japan! Can you smell the fresh air of adventure?! Woohoo!"

I said whooping loudly while doing a weird ass dance and got amused looks from people around us as Jia tried, and I mean tried to calm me down. Hehe I guess the jetlag is having an opposite effect on me cause I feel super giddy with joy!

"Come on! Let's go check in our hotel first and then we can go for 'adventure!" She said pulling me to the line of cabs outside the airport after retrieving our luggage.

_After Check In_

"Sweet room! I call dibs on the one nearest to the balcony!"

Jia said as she started jumping on her bed.

"Boo! I wanted the balcony one!"

I pouted at her as she continued to jump on the bed I wanted

"Haha, I called dibs slowpoke! Try faster next time!"

She replied lying on the bed as she got bored of jumping.

It was a double sized room with two single sized bed, a bathroom, a wardrobe, dressing table and a television. And the best part is, the balcony! The direct view of Mt Fuji with a lake in between! And not to mention on top of the hotel there is a open hotspring!

"I can definitely not get used to this view! it's just breathtaking..."

I said leaning on the balcony while gazing at Mt Fuji.

"Mmhmm... Hey look! There's a gag show on! Hahahaha"

Jia's laughter breaking the moment I had and I threw a pillow at her hitting her right in the face and we began a pillow fight.

"Okay okay! Hahaha I give! Hahaha!"

She cried out as I tickled her into submission.

"Admit that I am awesome!"

"I am awesome! Hahahaha!"

"Admit that Kiro is awesome!"

"Okay Okay Hahaha I admit Kiro is awesome!"

I finally stop tickling her and she puffed out a phew before rolling off the bed and going to the bathroom.

I checked my phone and switched my SIM card with one I bought at the airport so that I can use my phone here as we would be staying for 3 months. I finished switching Jia's SIM card and turning on her phone tossing it to her after she came out of the bathroom.

"Sweet, now I can get the local hotties number!"

Jia said as she exchanged numbers with me.

"Please, who would want to give you their number!"

"You"

She retorted back at me and I replied

"Touche.."

"So, ready to start our shopping spree?!"

"Not so fast, girl! We are going to have a good rest tonight then we go for a shopping spree tomorrow."

"Boo, well get ready your bathrobe cause we're hitting the hot springs! Total relaxation~"

"Alright alright, let's go."

_Hot springs_

"Man! When they say hot springs, they really meant HOT springs!"

Jia said when we reached the roof of the hotel.

There wasn't a lot of people at the hot springs and the sunset view of Mt Fuji is just magnificent.

"This is the life! Wonderful view and total relaxation...sigh... I can feel it tingling in my toes that this is going to be the best vacation ever!"

"Actually, that would be my toes..."

"Eh Heheh sorry! But seriously, what can go wrong!"

"Please don't jinx it!"

"Oh come on! We are at the country you wanted to visit since you are a little girl and have been researching about for years and here you are being paranoid?! Chill out girl!"

*Sigh* "Alright alright... I'll chill.. what can happen, right?"

"That's the spirit! Now hush and let me see if there is any hot guys here."

"Only you Jia, only you."

I shook my head and laughed at her antics. She really does know how to cheer and loosen me up.

* * *

So? How was the first chapter? Would you prefer their nicknames or their real names?

Sorry, this idea had been swarming my mind for a months and I finally found time to get it out! I know I know I hadn't been updating my other stories and I'm sorry! I get right to them!

I haven beta read this chapter yet so sorry for any grammar mistakes!

* * *

I Do Not Own Kuroko no Basketball or any of the characters!

* * *

There really is a hotel that is directly opposite Mt Fuji with a hot spring for a roof top and I've been there before, a few years back. It was a really beautiful sight.

The SIM card thing is also true though I only did it twice at Aussie so I'm not sure if there is one for Japan. Basically its a new temporary number of that country depending on which SIM card you buy. E.g $2 SIM card has 100Messages /1Hr call time, $30 Can probably last you for a month.

I'm basing this story on part true and part made up info! Hehe

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
